This invention was the subject matter of Document Disclosure Program Registration Number 505,082, filed in the United States Patent and Trademark Office on Feb. 7, 2002.
Not applicable.
Not applicable.
1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to the field of guitar soundboard construction in general and in particular to a modular creased soundboard construction.
2. Description of Related Art
As can be seen by reference to the following U.S. Pat. Nos. 6,233,825; 6,255,567; 4,616,548; 5,333,527, the prior art is replete with myriad and diverse soundboard constructions for stringed instruments.
While all of the aforementioned prior art constructions are more than adequate for the basic purpose and function for which they have been specifically designed, they are uniformly deficient with respect to their failure to provide a simple, efficient, and practical soundboard using lightweight, long lasting materials in a modular construction that will not chip, rust, or crack while still producing crystal clear tones.
Unfortunately, almost all of the prior art constructions suffer one or more of the following drawbacks: unnecessary weight, need for internal bracing, and relatively short lived structural components.
As a consequence of the foregoing situation, there has existed a long-standing need among musicians for a new and improved lightweight soundboard construction that will last virtually indefinitely with no loss of tonal qualities and the provision of such a construction is a stated objective of the present invention.
Briefly stated, the modular soundboard construction that forms the basis of the present invention comprises in general a stamped modular construction fabricated from a limited number of relatively low cost and abundant aluminum magnesium components including a soundboard panel, a floor panel, a pair of side panels, and a neck mounting plate.
As will be explained in greater detail further on in the specification, while all of the aforementioned components are fabricated from stamped sheets of aluminum magnesium, the neck mounting plate is fabricated from a sheet of aluminum magnesium that is thicker than the rest of the components.
In addition, both the soundboard panel and the floor panel are provided with a pair of diverging creases that will produce a somewhat oval configuration to the finished soundboard body after all of the structural components have been welded together during the fabrication process.
Furthermore, due to the use of aluminum magnesium in all of the structural components, the finished soundboard body will be lightweight, resistant to rust, chipping, cracking, rotting, etc., while still possessing superior longevity over other structural materials plus a crystal clear tone.